Even Pokemon Get Horny
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Sabrina is a trainer who does not like Pokephilia. Her Alakazam does not like that fact and decides to make her change her mind himself. M for Pokephilia.


**Even Pokemon Get Horny `**

**True story, they do. Just a little idea I came up with looking at a good picture. Well, here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Sabrina... if there was one thing to say about her, it would be that she's really hard working. As the Psychic Gym Leader of Kanto, she spends most training her own psychic abilities while also training her Pokemon. She's quite a distant person and doesn't really try to go out and look for any friends, aside from Ethan, as she gave her number to him. Like any other good trainer, she loves her Pokemon very much. However, unlike most trainers these days, she's not interested in them sexually, which is secretly a frustration on them, especially her male Alakazam. Being with her a long time, he's grown quite an attachment to her, one as where he would to bond with his trainer in an adult like way. He loved the way of how her huge breasts would bounce around in that tight pink tanktop of hers and her well rounded butt in her white jeans. He always wanted to just touch them and eventually do more with her, but he knew she would never do it willingly, unless...

It hit dark and the Gym was closed for the night. Alakazam was sitting down next to Sabrina, who was meditating silently. "Haah..." She breathed, breaking out of her training for the day. She looked at Alakazam. "Today was a long day, huh? So many trainers came in with strong Pokemon. However, you were the one who were able to take down the most and we won! Good job, you!" She patted his head and got a slight snicker in return. "I have to thank you somehow. I'm not sure if it would be possible, but if there's anything you want from me, I'll do it. So, is there anything?"

Opportunity. That's exactly the word that popped into his mind as he grinned. Holding up his spoons together, he put a teal aura around her. "Hu-Huh...?" Alakazam slowly moved his spoons up in the air. Sabrina's arms did the same thing in the exact same way; mind control. He thrusted the spoons and locked her arms in place. She was becoming slightly nervous. "A-Are you going to tickle me? Please don't, I have a very ticklish body." She would eventually find out that he's planning to touch her in a very different way. Alakazam scooted over to her closer to the right of her and stared deeply in her eyes. "...?" Her eyes were full of worry of what he was going to do. He scooted even more until he was behind her and with his hands, he gripped her breasts.

"A-Ah?!" She gasped in surprise and was really nervous now. No one's ever touched her in such a way, not even a human. This was new to her but she didn't like it. "Alakazam, what are you doing, stop it!" She couldn't move her arms or her body as she was locked in place. He fondled and groped them, sliding his tongue down her arm to her armpit. He circled his tongue on her pit, making her squirm uncomfortably. "Please, st-sto- ahh!" She shrieked by his pointy claws pinching her nipples. He raised her tanktop up to reveal them bare. He continued to roughly grope the left breast while he brought his head to lick the nipple of the right one. "H-Hhhgh!" She clenched her teeth from the slight pain of how hard he was groping her and the biting he was doing on her nipple. "Al-Alakazam...stop it, damnit. As your trainer, I demand you to!" Although he is loyal to her and will always listen, he had doubts that she meant that, taking her moans as a sign of pleasure. "Hgg..." She whimpered in nervousness from the certain bump of something hard pressing against her butt. She knew it was his erection and feared for the worst what he was planning to do to her with it.

He brought his hands down to her pants belt and unbuckled them. "No! You must stop this!" Desperate to be let free, she tried to use her own psychic powers against him. Of course, his powers are far more superior to hers so her powers blasted away instantly. "!" Though she highly expected it, she still shut her eyes in disappointment. What went wrong with him, she wondered. To disobey her and do such things to her...it's something she never expected Alakazam, her most trusted Pokemon, to do such things. Though...she knew why. As someone who would normally never do sexual acts with Pokemon, the sexual frustration must have built up in Alakazam due to not having a female partner. Is it her fault? That, she didn't know, but...she wouldn't want Alakazam to suffer. As he would do anything for her, she would, and should, do anything for him, even it if results to something like this.

His erection rested in between her labia, gliding it up and down slowly. To much of Alakazam's surprise, she said, "Go ahead. As a trainer, I...I have to heed to my Pokemon...my friend's every heed as you would to me." He gave a chuckle with his deep voice, happy she finally understands. Supporting her legs up with his hands, he inserted his member inside her. She trembled in pain: she is, or technically was, a virgin. Being of quite a large size, he definitely busted her hymen well, making her eyes water up from the intense pain. "Haa...Hoo..." She tried relaxing her muscles while Alakazam kindly waited for her to adjust. "Okay...okay..." She gestured with her hand. "I believe it's okay...to move, now." He responded in understanding and began moving.

His member immediately loved it: her soft and warm walls hugging his pulsing member as he glided it against the walls at a steady pace. He brought his tongue to her armpits again, knowing how sensitive she is there. "A-ah!" She half-moaned, half-laughed. As weird as it may sound, he loved the taste and smell of them. He gave it a pecks with his lips and then brought his head down to her breast, another favorite part of her. The soft, squishy flesh of the meat mounds were heaven to hands. He wanted to feel them even more. so, he replaced the support of legs with his hands with psychic energy and redid the desired action of groping them. At the same time, his pace of thrusting inside her increased, making her blush and sweat more.

"Ahh, hah..." She let her voice out, wincing at the pinch he gave her nipples while giving gentle bites to her succulent mammarys. He switched between playing with the nipples and the bouncy flesh, unsure of which felt better to his fingers. As they kept doing it, Sabrina was starting to moan definitely now. Alakazam, while still playing with her breasts, began licking her ear. "St-Stop! That also...t-tickles..." He gave another laugh: he found her sensitivity for everything very adorable. He circled his tongue inside her earhole, making her cringe and at the same time, shake because of how ticklish she is. "A...Alakazam, sto- mmph..." Then pressed his lips against hers. The inside of her mouth was just as great as her _other _mouth: his tongue feeling like it was in luxury in her sweet-smelling mouth. She began kissing back, letting her slap her tongue against his, releasing sounds from the both of them. She pulled away, the drool caking their lips.

The thrusting intensified once more, making her grit her teeth in delight while fighting to keep her eyes open. "Al...Alakazam, th-this feels so...so..." The pleasure she thought she wouldn't fill was overtaking her body. Now she putting some work into it and moving her body now. "This feels fantastic, Alakazam. Please...give me your energy..." He complied and released his semen inside her. "Hah..." She closed her eyes, shaking excitedly from the liquids that traveled inside her.

"Hah...hah..." She panted from the aftersex, feeling relief as her arms were finally able to move on their own, now. Alakazam rested his head on her shoulder, panting too from the lovely experience he had. "Alakazam...forgive me." He was confused: what did she mean? "Unable to have a female Pokemon, and with me before not interested in the sexual acts Pokemon...the frustration of sex and pleasure must have tortured you, hm?" He nodded his head slowly, though he wasn't exactly angry with her. He rubbed her head, just to make her reassured. "Hm hm hm...thanks. Oh, and..." She looked to her shoulder at him. "If the frustration builds up again, tell me, okay?" He rapidly nodded: though, he would take advantage of that and do sexual things with her more than she expects.

* * *

**Aaand done! I actually started this long time ago, but never got around to finishing it. Glad to say I did! Well, I hope you guys liked it. See y'all!**


End file.
